


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Dog Eat Dog (2012), Margin Call (2011)
Genre: 3p, Bottom Danny, M/M, Oliver和Peter是双胞胎兄弟, PWP, Pinto, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oliver, Top Peter, 只有肉而且不太火辣, 大概算是pinto？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Katz和Peter Sullivan是双胞胎兄弟，他们有着不同的性格，以不同的职业为生，他们有着一模一样的长相，他们一起住在一套两层楼的房子内。而Danny Valdessecchi就在一年前正式搬入他们家，成为了双胞胎兄弟的同居恋人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Queen的歌《Crazy Little Thing Called Love》  
> 整篇文应该也是像这个歌一样比较轻松肉欲【？】的。  
> 攻是《Dog Eat Dog》的Oliver和《Margin Call》Peter。  
> 以下是两条我放弃使用的summary  
> 1.双胞胎兄弟oliver和peter的恋人名叫danny  
> 2.danny的屁股可以容纳他的双胞胎兄弟恋人的两根丁丁。  
> 这帮助你们了解这篇pwp究竟想说些什么。

Peter Sullivan关上房子的大门，他脱下鞋子后顺手将车钥匙和大门钥匙丢在了鞋柜上的红色小碗内，他听着清脆的叮当声在玄关走廊内发出回响声后弯腰将脚套进自己的拖鞋内，他穿上拖鞋后盯着玄关尽头好一会才迈开脚步向前走去。

Danny不在二楼的房间里，不然他在听到这声音后会立即打开房间门，将小心而沉重的脚步踩在木制的楼梯上来到玄关找Peter。

“嗨，Peter，”

Peter走到沙发后和身体整个陷进沙发里的双胞胎哥哥Oliver击了个掌，“Oliver，”他转身走到开放厨房内，“Dan呢？他不在自己的房间里。”

“他在书房。”

Peter挑眉，他用透明的玻璃杯从水龙头内接了一杯水，“睡着了对吗？”

“你说对了。”Oliver笑着回答，他将手中的报纸翻下了下一页，“他说什么也要等你回来了才肯吃晚饭。他原话是——家人应该一块吃晚饭。”他瞟了两眼报纸上的内容最终将它们叠了起来然后丢在了茶几上，他坐在这里看报纸本来就是为了不打扰Danny看书和等Peter回来。

“我先去换衣服然后去叫醒他。”

“好，那我现在去热饭。”Oliver点点头。他和他的双胞胎弟弟Peter共有一个恋人，这让他们在一切开始之前就定下了一些规则——他们必须很公平，比如叫Danny起床，昨天全部交给了Oliver，今天就全部交给Peter，没有嫉妒和愤怒。

Peter现在想嗤笑自己的双胞胎哥哥太宠他们的恋人Danny，他打开了书房的白灯后看到了Danny专用的单人沙发边上的小桌子上放着一盆小饼干。

他想起上周帮Danny洗完澡后还被Oliver笑了，因为他太宠Danny，他在帮Danny洗完澡后甚至打算帮Danny穿上衣服，而Danny以自己可以穿而拒绝了他，这件事的全程都被Oliver看到了。看看现在，到底谁更宠Danny？在Danny看书的途中还准备一盆小饼干给Danny？他不相信这是Danny自己拿到书房里的。

Peter心里正打算拿这件事来好好笑笑Oliver，但他看到Danny微微张开粉红色的嘴唇发出平稳呼吸声时Peter根本没办法开口去叫醒Danny。

Oliver手里拿着刚刚脱下的围裙打开书房门的时候他看到Peter正坐在地毯上，就在熟睡的Danny的脚边，手里正在摸前面Danny早已读完的一本盲文书。他倚靠着门框对自己的弟弟挑眉，“叫醒他？”他轻声对着自己的弟弟做了个口型。

Peter耸耸肩。

Oliver也回了一个耸肩，他对着他的弟弟做了个手势。

还有四分钟，Peter看懂了那手势的意思，叹息一声。他伸手揉了揉自己的脸，他真的该叫醒Danny了，如果Danny晚上还打算早睡。

“嘿，Danny，”Peter站在椅子边上弯腰亲吻了Danny的额头，他的双手轻柔地包裹住Danny因为熟睡而变成粉红色的脸颊，“该起床了，Danny，晚饭时间到了。”他的唇瓣感觉到Danny眼睑急促的颤抖，他和哥哥的男友正在慢慢醒过来，他笑着又亲吻了Danny最爱的眉心，“Dan？”

Danny在睁眼前先是动弹了手指，他左手的五指抚摸上Peter的前臂，温热的指腹按揉过皮肤上的汗毛缓慢地向上游动，“……Pee？”他抬了抬头，将嘴唇蹭上Peter开始冒出细短胡茬的下巴。

Peter忍不住笑出声，“晚上好，Dan，你是在叫我还是你在告诉我你想上厕所？”

“Pee——”Danny眯着眼睛又用嘴唇蹭了蹭Peter的下巴，发出长长的一声低吟，“……Pee……”他的左手顺着皮肤的纹路缓缓向上直到包裹住了Peter的手背，“欢迎回家……”

“谢谢你，Danny。所以——”Peter轻笑一声又亲吻了Danny的眉心，“你想要我抱你去上厕所。”

Danny发出愉快的笑声，他睁开眼睛，手指摸索抚摸上Peter的脸颊，他在一片黑暗中摸索着将嘴唇印在了Peter的嘴角上，“我不想上厕所，Pee——我想和你和Olie一块吃晚饭。一家人应该一起吃晚饭的。”

“当然。”

Danny自己伸手摸索着坐到了餐桌前的椅背，他能听到Olie就站在他的左手边座位前，而Pee就站在右手边。他下意识地露出微笑，他希望能让Olie和Pee知道他很开心，和家人们一起享用的晚饭总会让他感到快乐。

“晚饭是什么？”

“你可以用你的鼻子告诉我，宝贝，”Olie在他的左手边笑着。

Olie和Pee有着一样的声音，但Danny总能分辨出他们。

“好吧——”Danny笑着自己往后拉了一下椅子，他摸着左侧的扶手自己坐到了椅子上。他的手指摸到了冰凉的刀叉，接着又确定了一下餐盘的位置，“……我闻到了……醋，你做了色拉？”

“还有？”

Danny听到了左右两手边座椅挪动的声音，他的恋人们在他坐下后也坐了下来，他还听到了他们的手指摆弄刀叉的细微声音。

“炸鱼块？”

“答对了——你喜欢番茄酱还是黑胡椒粉？”Olie的手指先是在Danny的鼻子上轻轻点了一下，“番茄酱在你左手边前方，黑胡椒粉在你右手边——现在在Peter手里。”Olie说着用食指和拇指捏了一下Danny的鼻子。

“嘿！”Danny在Olie松手后用双手摸了摸自己被捏得发热的鼻尖，“Olie——”他试着让自己面向Olie在的位置然后皱起了眉头。

“宝贝，我这样做有助于让你有个坚挺的鼻子。那么，番茄酱还是黑胡椒粉？”

“我可以自己拿的。”

“我知道，宝贝，但如果你需要我来代替你的双手，我很乐意。”

“黑胡椒粉在这里，Dan。”Peter适时地将玻璃瓶放在了桌子上，Danny清晰地听到了那瓶罐发出的声音位置，就在他右手的前方。“你需要我们来喂你的话，只需要开口说。”

Danny同时有想要鼓起脸颊和微笑的冲动。他当然喜爱这种无时无刻都有爱情充满在周围的感觉，就好像呆在糖果店里那样无时无刻都会呼吸到甜腻的空气。

“你们打算宠坏我——”Danny觉得自己应该生气地说出这句话的，但他还是控制不住脸上的微笑，他指，开心地大笑。

Peter低笑了一声，Olie带着笑意回答，“我们很乐意这样。”

Danny的恋人们之间有很多不同。他们的香水味，他们说话的方式，他们在烹饪上的调味偏好，他们称呼Danny的方式——Pee喜欢叫Danny为Dan，Olie喜欢叫Danny为“甜心”或者是“宝贝”。

他们在帮Danny洗澡的偏好上也完全不同，Oliver喜欢帮他洗头，他真的会认真地帮Danny洗干净头发，每次都让Danny觉得自己像在沙龙里被专业人士给头皮按摩了一样，但他会让Danny自己去冲干净，而Peter更喜欢让Danny自己去洗头发，他只对帮自己洗头有自信，而他拒绝用自己的不自信去伤害Danny漂亮的金发，他只会举着喷头站在边上等着Danny自己洗干净头发然后再帮他冲干净。

“还有哪里痒吗？”

Oliver收回满是泡沫的双手，盯着眼前对着自己垂下脑袋的Danny，他觉得自己应该再多洗一分钟——但Danny晃了晃脑袋，他立刻会意地收回了自己的双手。

Danny挪开脑袋后沉默了一秒，然后又将脑袋向着Oliver的方向凑了凑，“还有中间一点。”

“这里吗？”

“嗯。”

“愿意为您效劳，宝贝——”

Olie带有笑意的话语在铺满瓷砖的浴室内回响，这让Danny也忍不住笑了起来，“Olie，我知道你是个绅士。”

“你也很绅士，甜心。”Olie笑着用双手将金发上的泡沫全部抹去，然后亲了亲对方的脑袋，他一点也不在意那洗发水泡沫的苦涩，将嘴唇印在了湿润的金发上，“你对我和Peter太绅士了。”

“洗发水的味道如何？”

“和你一样甜，甜心。”

Oliver发自内心地感觉到了满足，他听着Danny的笑声在浴室内回响，再一次将嘴唇印在那些沾满洗发水的金色发丝上。

Oliver就站在Danny的身后，他看着Danny摸到了挂衣钩上他专用的蓝色毛巾披在了自己的身上，他踩着防滑拖鞋小心翼翼地向前迈了两步，直到手指摸到了浴室门的把手。

“宝贝，你需要我帮你叫Peter吗？”

“Olie，”Danny回过头对着Olie的方向眨了眨茫然的蓝色眼睛，“我很好，你继续洗吧。谢谢你帮我洗澡。”

Danny向前迈了两步，他的手指摸上洗手台边上放有干净睡衣的竹篮边缘，“你看，”他又抬头看向Oliver的方向，“我准备换衣服了。”

“好的，宝贝。”

Danny已经是能够生活自理的成年男人了，Oliver和Peter当然知道这点，Danny在遇到他们之前甚至在黑暗中自己完成学业还找到了一份工作。独自洗澡也早就是Danny能够独立做到的小事之一。

但那一点也不妨碍帮Danny洗澡成为Oliver和Peter的爱好之一。Oliver知道这也是Danny的喜好之一，不然他怎么可能会每周五晚上一定会开口要求他们之一帮他洗澡？

Danny就像天赐的礼物，他平等地爱着Oliver和Peter，他给予双胞胎兄弟的一切都是平等的，他从来不会在这周让Oliver帮他洗澡后下一周还是叫Oliver，他从来不会偏袒他们两人任何一方。

如果英文的“你们”可以和“你”有所区别，Oliver和Peter都知道Danny会在说“我爱你们”的时候选择用“你们”。他绝对不会用“你”。

Danny甚至会给予Oliver和Peter平等的性爱，当然连爱语也会是平等的。

Danny侧躺在床上，将脸埋进了米色的枕头内蹭了蹭，他闻到了淡淡的洗衣粉香气，还有Pee和Olie的的香水味。他记得他们告诉过他，这是米色的床单和米色的枕头套，这是他们带着他一块去挑选的……

“Dan？”Peter在Danny的后脑上落下一个亲吻，“你还好吗？”

“宝贝？”

Olie就躺在他的面前，而Pee在他的身后——Danny想到这些下意识将身心都放松了下来，性器进入他体内那瞬间带来的紧张正在渐渐离他而去。“我……”Danny握紧了正和Olie的右手缠在一起的左手，“我很好，Pee……只是……等一等。”

就在进入之前，Peter炽热的性器磨蹭着Danny的股沟内，磨蹭着已经被他们用手指操开的入口。Olie和Pee的呼吸就吹拂在他的脸上和脖颈上，他们的肌肤紧紧贴着Danny，还有那些香气——习惯了黑暗的Danny对视觉之外的一切感触都太过敏感，尤其面对着这两人，他会更加……敏感。

Pee将下巴抵在Danny的肩窝蹭了蹭，“好的，Dan，我会在你适应之后再动，好吗？”随后是柔软的嘴唇亲吻了上Danny的肩窝，湿热而温柔的触感缓慢地蹭过Danny的肩窝再到他的肩膀。

“你想要我亲亲你吗，甜心？”Olie的左手抚摸上Danny的脸，他的五指抚摸过Danny的额头，脸颊再到下巴。

Danny在Olie和Peter的安抚下长长吐了一口气，他翘起臀部迎上那插入自己屁股内的粗大性器，那一切都太过清晰——他感觉到自己的臀瓣缓慢地贴上Peter的胯部，感觉到Peter耻毛磨蹭过自己的皮肤，感觉到Peter的阴茎正在深入自己的身体，他感觉到自己的内壁像是渴求一般地紧紧贴上了Peter的性器。

“是的，Olie……亲亲我……”Olie的嘴唇贴上了Danny的嘴唇。Danny微微张开嘴，按照Olie和Pee教他的那样熟练地将舌头缠上了对方的，他的Olie尝起来就像番茄酱。

Peter的左手轻柔地抚摸过Danny的腰侧，然后它固定住了Danny的屁股，“Dan——交给我，好吗？”

Olie的舌头舔上Danny的嘴角，在那舌吻的休息间隙中Danny终于想到应该回应他的Pee，他闭上眼睛含糊地回答，“好的，Pee，操我，请你——”

Danny的Pee再一次用那性感的温热嘴唇亲吻了他的肩膀，那些紧紧按入Danny肌肤内的指腹将炽热的体温传递了过来——Danny感受到的一切热度让他的性器开始更加兴奋地硬挺起来，天啊——

Danny倒吸一口气。

Peter的性器开始缓慢地插入Danny的躯体深处，他的男友正挺动着胯部，缓慢而温柔地插入他。

“噢……宝贝……Peter让你觉得很舒服，不是吗？”Olie满足地低笑着，他的舌头舔上Danny粉嫩的上唇，而他的手指顺着Danny的轮廓缓缓向下。

Danny忍不住发出一声尖锐的呻吟，他最爱的双胞胎正在同时给予他快感——Olie的手指故意用指腹摩擦过他左胸的乳尖，Pee的阴茎就在此时将顶端钉入了他的最深处。

噢，这对太过了解Danny的双胞胎，Danny无助地又在快感的波浪扫过自己脚尖时又发出一声呻吟，他下意识握紧了Olie的右手。

“嘘——”双胞胎同时发出了安抚他的声音，他们的呼吸吹拂在Danny开始分泌出汗珠的胸口和后颈上。“没事的。”他的恋人们低喃着。

Danny闭紧发热的眼睛点点头，他一直知道一切都会没事的，他们之间的性爱一直是如此合拍，他的恋人们会好好照顾他，会给予他一切他想要的——

“Pee，Pee，亲亲我——”

“好的，Dan，如你所愿——”

Danny侧过头等待着，他动弹着右手直到它覆盖在Peter固定着他胯部的左手，他的五指缠绕上Peter的五指。

“哈啊……”Peter颤抖的吐息吹拂在Danny的嘴唇上，然后炽热的舌头舔上了Danny的下唇，它舔过Danny的嘴角然后缠绕上了Danny的舌尖。

噢，天啊。Danny在舌头之间的磨蹭和性器抽插着内壁的感触中感觉到了满足，那么多的感觉，他觉得自己就像站在了山顶上。

Olie的手指在这时聪明地玩弄起Danny的双球，他的拇指和食指抚摸过那些柔软的皮肤，而中指停留在了撑开的穴口边缘，像是在等待。

Peter的舌吻恰到好处地停在了Danny的大脑缺氧之前，他的唇瓣安抚地轻啄了一下Danny的嘴唇。

“宝贝，”Olie将自己的性器磨蹭上Danny硬挺的阴茎，“我——”

“进来，”Danny喘着气，他让自己看向面前的Olie，“Olie……我想要你和Peter，都在我的屁股里，”他舔了舔自己红肿的嘴唇，“操我……”

Danny听到了Olie和Pee满足的叹息声，“噢，Dan，”Pee先开了口，“你太……”

“宝贝，你不该那么宠我们的，”Olie的手指揉弄上Danny的左胸，像是逗弄又像是在感受Danny的皮肤一般温柔地按揉过。

“你会让我们养成坏习惯的，Dan。”Pee重重地收紧了自己和Danny交缠在一起的五指。

“我，”Danny在他们的叹息中仿佛身心都要融化，只要在他们的身边，Danny只需要放松，双胞胎会支撑他这看不到一切的躯体。“我猜，我就该宠坏我的男友们？还有，我爱这种你们都在我里面的感觉，”

他们做过这样不止一次，而Danny喜爱他们的性器同时在他体内的感觉——那感觉就像他这个残缺的身体和灵魂里充满了Olie和Pee的爱，而他也想让他们有相同的感觉。

Danny会每次在他们开口前就要求他们一起操他，他会用言语和行为告诉他的Olie和Pee，他想要这个，一次又一次。

“我爱你们。”Danny握紧他们的手。

然后Olie和Pee就会回答，“我爱你。”他们的亲吻落在Danny的下巴和后颈上，他们的手指紧紧回握住他的。

Danny始终对自己的躯体和灵魂抱有一种奇怪的感觉，看不到一切的他一直觉得自己并不完整，就好像双足的一半就在悬崖边缘外。

但现在他们就像一个完美的圆形，没有任何空隙。

Danny爱着双胞胎，双胞胎也爱着Danny，他们都平等地爱着彼此。他们在一起的感觉是这样棒——Danny被他们爱着的同时他意识到自己也能以这样的躯体和灵魂爱着他们。

Pee亲吻上Danny的后脑，而Olie的嘴唇也吻上了Danny的下巴，他们就像打算把Danny揉进彼此身体里那样紧紧贴着他。现在可是夏天，但Danny一点也不想抱怨，他感受到彼此肌肤上流动的汗珠，那些温热湿粘的触感，还有他们吹拂在自己肌肤上的呼吸。

“宝贝，”Olie的嘴唇紧贴Danny的下巴，摩挲着Danny冒出的细短胡茬，“你知道你很完美吗？无论是你的老二还是你的屁股——”

Pee在Danny的耳边轻笑一声。

“什——”

Danny应该为他们的笑声而生气的，但他那句话甚至都没能成功说出口。

Olie的手指钻入了Danny的身体，他纤长的中指第一个指节紧贴着Peter的性器缓慢地将已经拓宽的穴口边缘更大地打开。

“啊……”Danny差点咬到自己的舌头，他低垂下头，喉咙深处发出了奇怪的呜咽声，“唔，哈，Olie……”他下意识握紧了双胞胎的双手，他的指腹深深陷入他们的手背。

Olie的手指在他的身体里，和Pee的阴茎一起——

“嘘——”Pee将安抚的亲吻落在Danny的耳后，“Dan，Dan，不要紧张，你会咬的我想射……”

“对，甜心，你得好好照顾我弟弟的小兄弟……你喜欢我们一块射在你屁股里，对吗？”

“我们知道你喜欢这样，Dan，我们会一起得到最好的——”

Danny在那话语下颤栗。他的男友们永远知道如何用那低沉的声音让他兴奋地颤抖。

Peter缓缓拔出性器，他的肉柱磨蹭着Danny柔嫩的内壁，细微的湿润声响被Danny敏感的耳朵捕捉到了，他下意识呻吟出声——然后他极为丢脸地发出了一声像是噎到一样的呜咽。

那是……Olie的中指和无名指，它们趁着Peter缓慢拔出性器的动作将指尖抵入了穴口的空隙，而现在Peter再一次插入的时候它们的躯体一同操了进来。

“唔——”

Olie的喘息吹拂在Danny紧绷的额角处，“甜心，你的里面好热，紧紧咬着我和Peter……”

他无比熟悉双胞胎的双手，他舔过他们的手指上百次而他们也这样对他做过无数次。Olie的手指总是非常干燥，闻起来带有淡淡的消毒水气味，他右手的中指有着一块钢笔压出的老茧，而Peter的手指闻起来更像是报纸或者是崭新的笔记本，他的皮肤柔软，左撇子的他左手中指才有那块老茧——

“Dan，”Pee的性器再次缓慢地向外拔出，“你的屁股真紧……”他急促炽热的吐息吹拂在Danny满是汗珠的后颈上。

Olie的将手指钻入了Pee留出的空隙，他的手指中指和无名指在Danny紧致的内壁微微屈起，他吐出一声低哑的呻吟。

Danny张大嘴巴，他无声地用嘴巴大口呼吸着，他的大脑就好像他刚刚吐出的是他身体内最后一点氧气那般，他的大脑有些昏沉。神经好像在此时彻底放松了下来就好像正紧紧绷着。

Danny和他们的手指不再紧紧握在一起，Peter左手停留在了Danny的左腿内侧，他将Danny的大腿更大地打开，像是想要展示一样地几乎要将Danny的大腿屈在胸口前，“嘘——放松……”

“甜心，别忘记呼吸，好吗？”Olie低声说着，“宝贝……”

Danny将脑袋向后靠去，他的Pee将脸颊贴上他的耳边，带有淡淡薄荷味的汗水顺着Pee紧贴上来的脸颊流动到Danny的脸上。他闭上眼睛，感受着炽热而硬挺的性器缓慢地磨蹭着他已经被Pee插入的入口边缘。

“好，”Danny颤栗着开口回应，“操我……”

有时候Danny会在半夜醒来，在这张他们三个人一起睡着的大床上醒来，在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛，聆听着身体两侧传来的呼吸，感受着他身边两人的体温——Olie左手揽住他的腰身，Pee的右手揽住他的肩膀——Danny再一次闭上眼睛，在那几乎要满溢出的炽热中睡去。

Danny蜷缩手指，他感觉到双手的手指指腹蹭过触感几乎相同的肌肤，他们是双胞胎，这些部分几乎一模一样也没什么奇怪，他们的老二都差不多大——

“哈啊……”

双胞胎短促的吐息声就在Danny的耳边，他下意识将十指扣入Olie和Pee的肩膀。

“操……”Peter低喃，“操，Dan，你的屁股，正吃着我和Oliver的老二——”

“哈，宝贝，天啊，宝贝，你的屁股棒极了——”

Danny感觉自己的身体就像在进行某种极限运动，他感觉到自己的身体被彻底打开，那些空隙正被他男友们的性器填得满满的。

那些湿热的液体，那些炽热的呼吸，那些紧贴在一起几乎无法分辨彼此的皮肤触感，那些过多的感觉——Danny在一片黑暗中放弃了思考，他放弃了对身体的禁锢，他只是让自己在Olie和Pee的动作下做出本能的反应。

“该死的……”

“操……”

Danny听到双胞胎在低声说着粗俗的话语，但他忘记了语言，他只是将双手按在双胞胎的肩膀上，他不再做出动作，他的身体知道他的男友们会给予他最棒的快感，这场性爱会非常的棒——

Oliver咬紧牙关，那种感触非常——棒，那就好像自慰的同时操着别人。他的老二就在Danny的屁股里，和他弟弟的老二紧紧贴在一起。天啊。他正和他的弟弟一起操着他们的男友——

Oliver闭上眼睛，他的手指代替了Peter的手指之前在的位置按在了Danny的后臀上，他的十指紧紧掐入柔软的臀肉内，他在Peter的双手握着Danny的膝弯内侧慢慢向上抬起的时候也配合着用力。

Oliver和Peter就这样的姿势操过Danny……他可以说，上百次。他知道这个世界上除了他的双胞胎弟弟根本没有人能理解Danny对他们来说究竟有多么可口，多么美妙，多么……珍贵。

Danny在颤抖，他垂下自己满是汗水的脑袋，他在两根阴茎同时插入的快感下发出一些奇怪的呜咽声，那根本没有任何确切的文字可以来形容他发出的任何呻吟。

他发烫的脑袋靠上Olie的肩膀，微凉的汗珠顺着他们紧贴在一起的皮肤滚动到了Oliver的身体上。

Oliver的大脑在那汗珠碰触到自己的瞬间突然无比清醒，他睁开眼睛，看向自己的双胞胎弟弟。没有人能理解Oliver和Peter有多爱Danny。他们相同颜色的瞳孔注视着彼此，他们的手指同时施力，将他们怀中的男友缓缓向上抱起。

“我爱你。”Oliver听到自己和Peter同时开口说道。

天啊，这世界只有他们能做到这样爱Danny，他们的爱是这样的——完美。

Oliver听到自己咬紧牙齿，他的肌肉和他的大脑都在嘎吱作响，和他的弟弟一样。这种感觉非常……棒，远比他第一次自慰更美妙。他和Peter的性器拓宽了Danny那不停紧紧贴上他们肉柱的内壁，他们的龟头同时磨蹭着Danny身体的最深处。

湿粘的前液混合着前戏就塞在Danny屁股里的润滑液发出奇怪的声响，感谢Oliver和Peter的老二，现在的Danny已经无法搅动脑浆了，Oliver和Peter一次又一次地同时将性器顶入Danny的屁股最深处，Danny只能大口喘着气，在每一次顶弄中发出抽噎声和奇怪的呻吟。

“操，Dan，你太棒了，我可以就这样，操一晚上——”他的弟弟再也无法抑制喉咙深处那低沉到可怕的吼声，他炽热的吐息正一点点夺走他们这小小空间为数不多的氧气。

“宝贝？哈，甜心，你好像已经，听不太懂了？”Oliver在顶弄中发出一声低笑，他们的Danny正忙着张嘴呻吟，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛茫然地盯着前方，性爱带来的快感让他那双漂亮的天蓝色眼睛内此时满是水雾。

“噢，我们的宝贝是那么漂亮，Peter——”

“操你的，Oliver，下一次轮到我看到那张脸！”

“对，Peter，下一次。上次轮到我在快射的时候，品尝他的嘴——”

Peter紧紧闭上眼睛，他的眼角紧绷，Oliver知道他的双胞胎弟弟已经支持不了多久，这样的性爱总是让他们无法持续太久，而Peter这次又是先操Danny的那个。

“操，Oliver，我快到了，让Dan——”Peter根本没有耐心说完那句话，他的手指忙着掰过Danny的脸然后迫切地用牙齿啃咬上Danny的嘴角，“Dan，上帝啊，Dan——”

Oliver抚摸上Danny不断弹动到彼此肚子上的性器，他的指腹抚摸过那些过分柔软的金色体毛，Danny的阴茎正兴奋地不断溢出前液，它们让整个肉柱能够无比顺畅地撸动。

噢，Danny的阴茎非常美味……但这次轮到Peter来帮Danny口交。Oliver没有一点嫉妒，他只是感觉可惜，他只能在明天品尝到宝贝的精液了。他的五指熟练地包裹住那硬挺颤抖着的性器开始上下撸动。他们的Danny将会感受到最棒的高潮，每次他们都会做到这点——

Danny闭紧了眼睛，他紧紧抓住双胞胎肩膀的手指更用力地掐了下去。他会在不需要任何理智的炽热中迎来高潮，他会在Peter的啃咬中发出无声地哀鸣，他会在他们的怀中——

Danny的躯体开始颤抖，他的指尖代替他的躯体紧紧蜷缩，他在自己和Peter舌尖上的唾液中发出含糊的呻吟和无法被识别清楚的话语，那些模糊的湿润声响成了Oliver能听到的所有。他们的性器不断进出Danny那已经被彻底打开的身体，Danny被Oliver取悦着的性器，Danny和Peter不断交缠在一起的舌头——

Danny的身体在那瞬间绷紧了，他的内壁紧紧咬住了Oliver和Peter的性器，Peter在那瞬间和Danny停止了舌头的交缠，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

Oliver感觉到自己的性器正被Peter的精液和Danny紧致的内壁包裹，他颤抖着挺动三下自己的胯部，他感觉到自己的身体紧贴着他的弟弟和他的恋人，他能感觉到他们三人紧贴在一起的体温和肌肤，那些混合在一起的他们吐出的空气和他们流动的汗珠——

Peter把湿润的毛巾丢在了正打算和Danny一块睡着的Oliver脸上，他看到和自己一模一样的脸慌张地拿开湿毛巾像是被什么地震给吓到跳起来的模样忍不住笑了一声。他真该把Oliver这傻样拍下来的。

“嘿，绅士一点。”

“你差点睡着了。”

“不，我没有。”

“你有。”

“你该绅士一点——”

“只对Dan。”Peter笑着跪到床上也钻入了被子内，他贴上还未从性爱的敏感中恢复的Danny，他将半硬而敏感的阴茎蹭上Danny还在发热的大腿间，小心地磨蹭了一下。

“唔……”Danny扭了扭身体，他懒洋洋地动了动自己的右手，“Pee……”

“我在这里，Dan。”Peter用左手揽住Danny的腰身，“就在这里。”

“……Olie？”

“宝贝，我在这里。”Oliver左手握着那块叠好的湿毛巾，右手安抚地摸了摸Danny的脸，“我在这里，我要帮你擦一下身体。”

Danny沉默了几秒才闭上了眼睛，他的左手按上Oliver的手腕，而右手则握住了Peter按在他腰侧的左手。

“他睡着了。”

“他吃太多了，”Oliver笑着，他小心地用湿毛巾擦去Danny肚子上那些液体，“需要休息一下。”

Peter点点头，他亲了亲Danny满是汗水的额角，“Oliver？”

Oliver看了眼自己的双胞胎弟弟等待着对方的下文。

“等会轮到我帮Dan口交了。”Peter弯起嘴角，又一次亲吻了Danny的脸蛋。

“好的好的——”Oliver将毛巾丢到了一边，他让自己躺到了Danny的身边，清理可以等，他们现在需要休息，夜晚还没结束，他们通常还会在一次性爱后还有一次可以做——

Oliver和Peter抱住他们的男友。

“这次轮到我帮甜心清理他的屁股了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 基友阿噗说这比起肉更像是仪式。  
> 抱歉，不是火辣的pwp。  
> 所以为什么我会想出那么过分的play呢，我让Danny被两个男人上了。  
> 其实真的看完Blind Dating我觉得Danny是个很厉害的男人，被阿噗说我写的Danny心灵非常强大，个人认为电影里的Danny确实是心灵强大的男人。很多，嗯，他是个勇于尝试的男人。  
> 至于Oliver和Peter，怎么说呢，他们也很强大啊，在各自的角色内。有着明确的目标，并且为此非常执着，尽了全力这种。非常佩服，因为实际上我觉得就一件事情执着到做了自己所有能做的这点是非常难的。我就是完全做不到这点的人:(  
> 说了一些和这篇文毫无关联的话:(  
> 顺便我在写这篇的时候BGM基本上都是Calvin Harris的《Iron》，《Sweet Nothing》，《Bounce》，《Feel So Close》，《This Is What You Came For》。还有Leona Lewis的《Bleeding Love》和Maroon5的《Misery》。  
> 应该配合食用的《Crazy Little Thing Called Love》只在开篇听了两遍就没再听了。  
> 谢谢你们看到这里:)


End file.
